


have a biscuit

by Schildpadje1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schildpadje1/pseuds/Schildpadje1
Summary: Harry grows up owning a cat, a cat that likes biscuits
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own any of the characters. I'm not J.K. i do not get paid for these, or any of my fics

Harry nearly lost his balance when his aunt pushed him outside.  
'get those weeds cleaned, boy!' she snarled at him.  
Harry sighed and started plucking the little flowers from under need the hedge. 

The sun was warm on his back and soon his t-shirt clung at him, wet from transpiration.  
His fingers worked fast and methodically but faltered when he saw a small, furry face. A tabby cat peeked out from under the hedge. 

'Hello there... who're you hiding from?' he smiled.  
The cat just stared  
'Do you have a name?'  
Harry held out a hand on the ground in front of the cat so it could get his scent.  
'come here, I won't hurt you'.. 

'CLANG'  
The door shut when aunt Petunia came out.  
'Get in the house! Lunch needs to be started. Dudley will be here in an hour.'  
Harry sighed and went inside. One look back told him what he already knew.. his new friend wasn't t his place anymore. 

That evening he had to clean the kitchen so it wasn't until the next day that he was back to continue his work under the hedge.  
Odd thing was.. nearly all the green was gone and he just had to pick up a nicely stacked pile of cuttings. Harry did notice though the scratches and marks in the ground that looked suspiciously like claw marks.  
Due to his helping friend he had the morning off.  
He lay on the grass and dozed off, looking at the clear sky.

The summer passed easy enough.   
On the rainy days Harry was set in housework and cleaning, on the sunny days the work in the garden was brutal but, with the help from his new friend, tolerable.   
Every evening Harry put out some milk or water and he watched this shy cat become more and more depending on their evening drink and talk throughout the summer.

One day, in mid August, Dudley saw Mittens and tried to catch her but he got huge scratch - and bite marks for his troubles.   
It was the best day of Harry!s life! He laughed so hard that even his punishment of no food for two days was worth every moment of it.   
Mittens got away but Harry didn't see her again till next spring. 

'Hi there, stranger, where have you been?'   
Harry sat in the garden cleaning out one of aunt Petunia's flowerbeds.   
The cat started scratching at the stems.   
'Thanks, Mittens, I could use your paws right now.'   
He scratched behind her ears and the cat started purring. Harry smiled.   
'Yea, You enjoy that, don't you? Here have a bit of biscuit; i saved it for this evening but I don't mind sharing.'

Over the years, Mittens showed up on occasions, more often during the holidays. Harry would find little heaps of weeds under the hedge, or on a sunny day would be woken up in the garden by a cat   
spinning near his ear.. always conveniently right before aunt Petunia would call him in for some housework. 

The year he turned ten he didn't see Mittens at all and he mourned his friend.   
Surely something happened to the small cat.


	2. Chapter 2

' Hurry up, Harry!! We'll be late!!!! '  
Ron pulled him along through the hallway.  
They threw open the door of the classroom and saw the weirdest thing..  
A cat jumped off the teachers desk and changed mid air.  
Harry just stood gaping at the stern witch. God, he loved magic!! 

Ron grinned. ' Wicked!!'  
' why, thank you, mister Weasley, for the compliment but perhaps I should change you, or mister Potter into a watch?  
Then at least one of you will be on time???'  
Harry swallowed and took his seat with blushing cheeks.  
How embarrassing to be singled out like that! 

****

Harry couldn't sleep. So many new and exiting things that kept him awake and now someone gave him an invisibility cloak of all things!!!

While wandering the halls the cloak got stuck . Harry heard a hiss and when he turned around he saw a familiar cat standing on the cloak.   
With a bright smile he bent on one knee   
'Hey, Mittens!! I thought I lost you!?'   
'Are you here with someone? couldn't you come to me because of that?'  
'did you come on the express??'  
'how did you find me here??'

****

Harry left the common Room and saw Mittens.  
'Here Mittens, have a biscuit. Thanks for waiting for me' he said while caressing the little cat.   
He made to leave towards the right staircase but the cat moved through his legs and made him trip.  
'Auwtch!' 'Not cool, Mittens!' 'that hurt!'   
a quiet 'miauw' was all the response he got.   
Then Harry heard Filch close by.   
He looked at the cat : ' Helping me out again, Mittens, Thanks' and he took the left side. No need to catch detention with Filch.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was so angry!!! How dare that pink toad tell everyone he was lying!!???  
And to top it off she send him to McGonagall !!  
McGonagall of all people!!??  
Fair but strict and he DID talk back to a teacher..  
He was so, so , soooooo dead

****

Minerva looked over her glasses from the parchment to the nervous young man. 

'Is it true that you shouted at professor Umbridge?'  
'yes' Harry replied  
'You called her a liar?' Professor McGonagall continued.  
'yes'  
'You told her He-who-must-not-be-named is back?'  
'Yes' ... this time Harry looked her straight in the eye; daring her to tell him he was wrong.  
'Have a biscuit, Potter' Minerva said; scanning the note once more. 

Harry looked confused .. ' Have-a- .. '  
Minerva let her eyes transform just slightly..

Harry wasn't quite sure, but ..  
'Mittens????'

Minerva looked over her glasses and winked  
'Took you long enough, Harry

**** The End ****


End file.
